When Magic sleeps the sea shall sing
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Fuu and Fero are getting married what does this mean for the other Magic Knights. F&F L&H U&C.
1. Intro

Well MKR fan fiction number two present and corect once again the Magic knights and there friends go forth on new and some what strange adventures to find there hearts. 


	2. Part one

When magic sleeps the sea shall sing.  
  
Part One.  
  
Tokyo was enjoying a wonderful summer day: there was not a cloud on the horizon, and ice cream sales were up 50%. In a small park near the Tokyo Tower (which was actually having a good day), three girls were enjoying a picnic, each in their own special way. Umi, the Magic Knight of Water, was delicately nibbling on a pastry. Hikaru, the Magic Knight of Fire, was having a tug of war with Hikari, her dog, over a string of sausages. Fuu, the Magic Knight of Air, was slowly munching on a sandwich, and staring at the blanket with a red face.  
  
"Mina-san." she said softly.  
  
Umi looked up. Hikaru continued her tug of war, having not heard Fuu's voice. Umi smacked her on the arm. Hikaru looked at her, and let go of the string so suddenly that Hikari went rolling backwards tail over heels, and ended up rolling into a tree.  
  
"What?" Hikaru demanded.  
  
Umi nodded at Fuu. "Fuu-chan has something to say."  
  
"Oh! Spill, Fuu-chan, spill." Hikaru sat forward, grinning eagerly.  
  
Fuu blushed an even deeper shade of red, but managed to get out, "Ferio-kun has asked me to marry him."  
  
Two pairs of eyes, scarlet and cerulean, went wide. The girls' reactions were, once again, typical.  
  
"Ohmigodohmigodohmigod - OH MY GOD!" Hikaru cried, clapping her hands over her mouth, bouncing up and down on her ankles as she knelt there. Umi looked at her, one eyebrow raised, then turned back to her blushing friend.  
  
"Congratulations, Fuu-chan," she said gently. "What did you tell him?"  
  
Fuu looked up. Her blush faded, and a smile flowered on her lips, like the sun emerging from a cloud bank. "I said yes."  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Hikaru yelled, leaping forward and bowling her friend over in an enthusiastic hug. "Well done, Fuu-chan! You go, girl!"  
  
Umi smiled a little at Hikaru's antics and continued with her questioning. "When is the wedding?"  
  
"In a year."  
  
"What are you going to tell your family?" Hikaru gasped, sitting up.  
  
Fuu smiled: Hikaru's family were the most important people in the world to her, and she would find it very difficult to leave them. "I told them he works abroad and that we're getting married in his country. They've already met him, so they trust him to look after me."  
  
Hikaru tipped her head to one side. "No offence, Fuu-chan, but I can't believe they didn't ask you what kind of country produces guys with green hair and yellow eyes."  
  
"He said that he was wearing coloured contacts and his hair was dyed."  
  
"And they still let you marry him? Wow, your parents are really lenient," Hikaru murmured, awed.  
  
"No, they just trust my judgement," Fuu replied defensively.  
  
"Exactly, and besides, it's not what on the outside that counts, Hikaru," Umi admonished.  
  
"You sound like you speak from personal experience."  
  
Umi rolled her eyes and pointed at her hair. "What do you think this is, if not personal experience?! Of *course* I know what it's like. You girls may find this difficult to believe, but many people shunned me in my school for my hair colour. It's only since I started going to university that people accepted me for who I really was. Besides you two, of course, and the people of Cephiro."  
  
Hikaru laughed. "Yeah, well, you fit right in there! Eagle's got white- blond, Presea's amber, Caradinia's *pink*, for God's sake, and Clef's lavender, so." She shrugged. "Nobody dared pick on me for my hair colour. My brothers made sure of it."  
  
Everyone smiled at the thought of Hikaru's brothers defending her crimson hair and eyes.  
  
Fuu cleared her throat. "Anyway. I would like both of you to be my bridesmaids, and Clef-san's agreed to officiate. Presea-san already made me promise that she would be maid of honour. It will be in the Western style."  
  
"Wow, me? A bridesmaid? Wait, that means I have to wear a dress." Hikaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
Umi smiled slyly. "I bet Lantis-san would love to see you in a dress."  
  
"Umi-chan! Like I care!" Hikaru batted the suggestion away, but her cheeks had turned slightly red.  
  
"Fine, wear trousers." Umi replied calmly.  
  
"You will both be wearing green," Fuu said sweetly.  
  
"GREEN?!"  
  
Umi and Hikaru looked at each other.  
  
"Us in green?! Are you serious? I'll look like a Christmas tree!" Hikaru protested.  
  
"And you know what they say - 'blue and green should never be seen'," Umi quoted in agreement.  
  
"I know, I just wanted you to stop arguing," Fuu replied with a grin.  
  
Hikaru threw a sausage at her. "Meanie!" she accused.  
  
"You'll both be wearing white: Hikaru-chan's will be a slight ivory, Umi- chan's will be snow."  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"Much better," said Umi with satisfaction. After a pause, she asked, "So, when will we be going to Cephiro to organise this?"  
  
"You'll be getting fitted for the dresses this summer, then you won't have to worry about a thing until the rehearsals start next spring," Fuu answered.  
  
"Right!" Hikaru bounced onto her feet, causing Hikari to bark madly and leap around. "See, even Hikari thinks it's a great idea!" she pointed out, making everyone laugh.  
  
"Let's go," Umi said, holding out a hand for Fuu to pull her up.  
  
"We should pack the picnic up first!"  
  
"Ohhh," Hikaru groaned, but despite her protestations, the other girls began to tidy up the left overs, and she had no choice but to join in. Hikari tried to help by eating what was left over. Everyone agreed that he had his heart in the right place, if not his mouth. After that, Hikaru grabbed her dog and nodded to the others. 


	3. Part two

Part Two.  
  
When the three girls appeared in Cephiro, they were in the castle alright, but as always there was a tiny technical hitch - this time, it was the fact they appeared in mid-air. The next thing they knew, they were falling towards what looked like very hard ground. Hikaru yelled, Umi gasped and Fuu screamed. Hikari pricked his ears and began barking like mad.  
  
Fuu landed in the arms of the King of Cephiro, exactly where she wanted to be. She gazed into his amber eyes, and let out a long breath of relief and delight. "Ferio-kun! I was so scared-!"  
  
He hugged her to him, muttering, "We really have to sort out your transportation method, before you get seriously injured."  
  
Fuu nodded. "I'll talk to Mokona. Well, I'll put the matter to him, I don't know if I'll get any reply."  
  
Ferio grinned at her. "It's good to have you back, my sylph." He kissed her lovingly. Fuu sighed and kissed him back, wholeheartedly agreeing.  
  
Meanwhile, Hikaru found herself held tightly in the arms of Lantis. This would have been nice, except for one unfortunate fact: Hikari was in Lantis' arms as well. The dog froze and looked at the knight. Lantis' strong resemblance to Hikaru's father confused him for one vital moment, long enough for Lantis to put the dog down gently, whilst still holding Hikaru. Hikari tested the floor and found it solid: he then focused on a small hovering pink-and-green insect right before his nose. This, of course, was Primera. Primera had no idea what this creature was, but she intended to find out. However, her method of poking Hikari in the nose left a little to be desired. Hikari's white, gleaming, pointed teeth closed right in front of her. Primera screamed and took off, another mistake, because Hikari loved to chase things, especially small buzzing things. They zoomed round and round Lantis' legs. Lantis didn't even notice. He was gazing into Hikaru's eyes.  
  
Hikaru looked back, totally silent. Whilst on Earth, it was easy to tell herself that she looked on Lantis just like another brother, and that he was a great friend, a noble knight, a great warrior. But being in his arms smashed this fine theory to pieces.  
  
Umi had not been so lucky. She had ended up on the floor: well, not literally on the floor. Her fall had actually been broken, fortunately for her, unfortunately for Clef. He groaned as she offered him a hand up, his lilac hair falling all over his face, his robes pulled around his body. "Thank-you, Umi-san."  
  
"I. I. you're welcome!" she blurted, then fled, mortified, hands over her face.  
  
"Umi-san?! Wait - the door-!"  
  
It was too late. As she was running, Umi had glanced back at Clef, because he had called her name. At that moment, Ascot had opened the door, and she had run straight into it. It seemed to Clef that everything went into slow motion, as Umi fell back towards the floor and he ran forwards. He flung his staff forward and cried out one word: "Akula!"  
  
Umi's body stopped, floating in mid-air as he reached her. Her eyes were closed, and a thin snake of blood trickled down her left cheek. A massive bruise was slowly forming over her left eye. Clef healed the cut and gazed intently at the bruise. Fuu and Ferio hurried over. Hikari stopped chasing Primera and bounded over, whining, his nose quivering. Clef blinked at this new creature, then scratched him behind the ear, automatically. Hikari's eyes fluttered and his tail began to wag from side to side, slow and steady.  
  
"Umi-chan!" Fuu cried, afraid to touch her, one hand hovering in front of her friend's face.  
  
Ascot was in a state of shock, his face ghostly white, his body shaking. Ferio quickly made him sit down and got him a stiff drink.  
  
"Umi-san," Ascot muttered. "Umi-san. Umi-san's."  
  
"I know, I know," Ferio soothed. "Now drink this, there's a good chap."  
  
Ascot took the glass without even looking and knocked it back. He immediately choked and bent over, coughing. Ferio patted him on the back.  
  
Clef had finished his examination. "She'll be unconscious for a while, and probably suffer a mild concussion, but I don't think there will be any serious consequences," he finished, still scratching Hikari behind the ear. The dog was nearly on the floor by now, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his tail sweeping from side to side.  
  
Hikaru had finally managed to extract herself from Lantis' arms and make her way over. She looked at Clef with respect. "Hikari really likes you," she commented.  
  
"He's a nice. thing," Clef replied, glancing at the happy dog. "What *is* he anyway?"  
  
"A dog. Something humans keep to guard their possessions, but he's my friend and we look after each other," Hikaru added.  
  
Clef looked at the tiny Magic Knight, only a few inches taller than him, then the fiery dog, who was exactly her height. The creature must be rather big for its species, he surmised, but it seemed pleasant and certainly intelligent. Maybe it would be useful to guard Umi. It certainly seemed concerned about her, from the look in its eyes. Why *had* she run away? She certainly couldn't be scared of him.  
  
"Poor Umi-chan," Fuu murmured. "She must have been so embarrassed."  
  
"Why?" Clef demanded.  
  
"She fell on top of you!" Hikaru pointed out. "It's not like you could even catch her, and she respects you so much."  
  
Clef frowned and looked away. "I could have caught if I'd had more time."  
  
"But she's twice your size, how could you - ow! Lantis, why did you elbow me? Oh. Gomen nasai, Guru Clef-san, I wasn't thinking."  
  
Clef shook his head. "No, Hikaru-san, don't apologise. It's a perfectly reasonable question. I would not have been able to catch her in my arms, but given more time, I could have stopped her falling using the same magic, thus avoiding this terrible incident." He gazed sadly at the unconscious blue maiden and sighed. "Even with all my power, I cannot protect the ones I care for." he murmured.  
  
"Guru? Did you say something?" Ferio asked, curious.  
  
Clef seemed to twitch and a faint redness crept into his cheeks. "No, nothing."  
  
Primera zoomed up to look into his face. "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Primera." said Lantis.  
  
"But he is, he's bright red - aaaaaaaaaaargh!"  
  
Hikari had noticed the bright buzzing thing and snapped again.  
  
"Get your vicious beast away from me, Magic Knight!" Primera yelled as Hikari bounded after her, barking happily and trying to snatch her out of the air.  
  
Hikaru shrugged. "He thinks you're food."  
  
"I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT! DESIST, YOU ANIMAL! LAAAAANNNNNTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"  
  
Lantis ignored her. So did everyone else. Hikari carried on his chase, utterly happy.  
  
"Guru. you are blushing," said Ferio, slightly surprised.  
  
Clef decided to exit with whatever dignity he had left, but was prevented by a slight moan from Umi. Her eyelids fluttered. Clef stared at her face for a moment, then at the others, once again completely in control of himself. "We must get her to her room. Ferio, if you would."  
  
Ferio nodded and tried to pick Umi up, but found that she was frozen in position. "The magic. won't let go."  
  
This time, Clef went very red. "Ah. I see. Well, I. I suppose I'll just have to support her until we can put her into a proper bed."  
  
Everybody nodded, trying not to make any remarks about Clef's red cheeks. They all followed Umi out of the room as she floated along on thin air, Clef walking beside her face in case she woke up.  
  
However, Umi didn't wake up until she was safely in bed and Clef's face had returned to its usual pallor. Hikaru and Fuu held their breaths as the clear blue eyes slowly opened. The pupils were slightly dilated, indicating the concussion which Clef had predicted. Hikari whined again and started licking her hand with a large pink tongue. Umi blinked and turned her head slowly, wincing.  
  
"Hikari?" she murmured, as the red-gold dog whined at her.  
  
"Does your neck hurt?" Clef asked anxiously, touching the area with his cool quick fingers.  
  
"A little. . . Clef-san. . . what happened? My head. . ." She touched the bruise and winced, quickly pulling her hand away.  
  
"Ascot opened the door as you looked back and it hit you," Clef explained gently.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Umi-san!" Ascot cried, falling to his knees beside the bed. "I had no idea. . . please forgive me. . ."  
  
Umi frowned a little. "Ascot-kun. . . please, get up. I don't blame you one little bit. Oh, my head. . ."  
  
Ferio dragged the sobbing Ascot away before he could blurt out any more apologies and pleas for forgiveness, muttering about the drink not being 'strong enough'. Fuu stepped forward. "Daijobu desu ka, Umi-chan?"  
  
Umi managed a pale smile. "Hai, Fuu-chan. . . daijobu. Where's Hikaru- chan?"  
  
"Here, Umi-chan," Hikaru said quickly, leaning forward beside Fuu so that Umi could see her. "It's a good thing Clef-san stopped you falling, otherwise it might have been much worse."  
  
Clef cleared his throat as Umi looked at him. "It was nothing," he muttered. "I couldn't let you be injured any more over me."  
  
Umi felt her heart flutter a little, and told it to hush. He was just being polite, concerned, as he would if any of them hurt themselves. It meant nothing, she told herself. Her eyelids fluttered.  
  
"I must ask everyone to leave the room, Umi-san needs rest. She will be better by tomorrow, but until then she needs complete peace and quiet," Clef added, gazing down at Hikari to make sure the dog heard the message. Hikari flattened his ears and lay down on the ground to show that, as far as he was concerned, Clef was top dog, no questions asked. Clef nodded to himself, satisfied.  
  
Everybody filed out of the room, Lantis quietly slipping an arm around Hikaru's shoulders as Hikari sniffed at him with great interest. Hikaru blushed but tried not to let him see that. Fuu glanced back at Umi before hurrying off after Ferio (who was probably getting Ascot very drunk). Clef shut the door on them all and let out a huge sigh. He would have given anything to be as tall as Lantis, or even Ferio, to be able to catch Umi within his arms and gaze upon that pale, perfect face, those lucid blue eyes. . . Clef seated himself beside the bed, took one of Umi's warm limp hands and sat down to wait the long evening out. 


	4. Part three

Part Three.  
  
When Umi woke, it was dark, and she gathered that the golden sun had long gone to its resting place from the blackness around her. The moon shone brightly in the sky. Umi belatedly realised someone was holding her hand: she turned her head to the right and smiled. Fast asleep in the chair next to her was Clef. His face looked more handsome in the pale light of the moon than usual, and Clef's face was gentle in sleep. Umi gently eased her hand from his and carefully sat up. Her head objected a little, and she rested it against the headboard, her eye travelling once again over Clef's face. Umi was determined to make his night's sleep more comfortable and as far as she could see there was only one way to do that. She eased herself out of the bed next to Clef and stepped up to him. Her legs didn't give her any trouble, a good sign she was sure, and carefully slipped the staff he held from his grasp.  
  
Umi placed the staff on the floor next to the bed, and then, slipping an arm under Clef's neck and one under his knees, lifted him. He was surprisingly heavy; the head dress he always wore slipped off his head, and fell on the chair seat, but made no noise on contact, thanks to the seat's cushion. Umi stared as a stream of lavender hair rushed over her arm and almost to the floor, that certainly explained the weight.  
  
Umi laid Clef in her bed, and then she clambered in after him. As she looked down on the small but handsome Master Mage of Cephiro, Umi smiled. Gently, she placed a kiss on his forehead, before putting an arm round him and laying back down. No sooner had her head found the pillow, then did sweet slumber also discover her and wrap her in its comfort for the rest of the night's hours.  
  
In the morning, Clef opened his eyes and winced: the sun was shining right in his face. He'd forgotten to close the curtains last night, idiot. He made to rise - and realised that he was lying down. Had he fallen on the floor last night? No, this felt too soft to be stone. He glanced around and his gaze fell on the face next to his. It was to Clef's credit that he did not leap up, yelling, or start choking, or pinch himself.  
  
"U-Umi?" he whispered.  
  
Umi smiled in her sleep, and pulled the flabbergasted Guru back down with a simple arm around his chest. Clef grunted in surprise at the pressure she exerted, feeling ridiculously weak. But Umi wasn't finished: with one hand on the shoulder, she turned Clef over like a baby and proceeded to hug him into her full, soft chest. Clef's eyes bulged and he started making squeaking noises like a trapped mouse. He could feel the blood building up in his nose, and hurriedly reached out for his staff, which rolled out from under the bed and flew into his hand. With one simple movement, Clef slid upwards from Umi's grasp, quickly stuffing a pillow in his place. Umi tightened her grip, making little murmuring noises of her own. Clef was sweating, partly from relief at his escape, partly from. . . something else. However, his relief was short-lived, for as he landed, Umi frowned, made a noise of discontent and threw the pillow away. It landed with a soft thud on the floor, and the blue eyes flew open.  
  
"Clef-san?" she whispered.  
  
Clef stared at her: she was radiant in the morning sunlight, even with the bruise above her eyebrow. Her eyes were almost like sapphires, they were shining so brilliantly. Then he realised that they were shining because of tears, and Umi was glaring hard at him.  
  
"What's the matter, did I infringe upon your dignity?" she asked frostily. "I suppose the great Guru Clef-san wouldn't want to hug a girl with *blue hair*, would he?"  
  
Appalled at her mistake, Clef opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the door, which burst open to admit Hikari. Hikari took the room in two bounds, by the third he was on the bed, giving Umi a thorough face-wash.  
  
"HI-KA-RI!"  
  
Hikaru stood in the doorway, eyes blazing, hair standing out in a halo around her head. Clef wasn't surprised that Hikari flattened himself and immediately jumped down, crawling up to Hikaru on his belly, pleading for forgiveness. Hikaru glared down at him for a moment, and shook a finger.  
  
"Umi is ill, she doesn't have strength for one of your baths, she can't play right now."  
  
Hikari whined, flattening himself even further so that he looked more like a rug than a dog.  
  
A black figure appeared, placing a white thin hand on Hikaru's shoulder, and enquiring in a husky voice, "*What* is all the noise about?"  
  
"Hikari sensed Umi was awake and wanted to greet her," Hikaru told Lantis, then noticing Lantis' hand and sidestepping. The hand followed her.  
  
Umi looked down at herself, covered in dog drool and hairs. "I could use a bath . . ." she muttered.  
  
"Allow me," Lantis asked.  
  
Umi nodded, and Lantis strode over to the bed and swept her into his arms. Umi shifted around until she was comfortable. She put her arms around his neck. Both Hikaru and Clef saw red: but Hikaru's good nature reasserted itself, after all, Umi had been ill and couldn't walk very far, and the bathrooms *were* on the other side of the castle. Clef clutched his staff and decided to go and destroy some rocks - large ones. The sight of Umi in Lantis' arms, all long legs and cascading blue hair was more of a torment than he wanted to admit, and the way they were positioned only led to his imagination producing an image of them kissing.  
  
"I'll come with you, Lantis-san!" he said abruptly. "There's no telling who might be in there, and Umi-san must have a bathroom all to herself!"  
  
Both Umi and Hikaru, accustomed as they were to taking communal baths, stared at him, eyebrows raised. Even Hikari raised his head and looked at him, making a questioning noise, since he had always shared Hikaru's baths and tried to share his with her. Lantis didn't think this was anything strange, since he knew that the bathrooms tended to be magnets for perverts.  
  
"We would be honoured, Guru Clef-san," he replied, bowing easily. Clef nodded and they walked off. Hikaru folded her arms, still a little piqued that Umi was getting carried instead of her: then she reminded herself that she didn't care about Lantis in that way. Whistling to Hikari, the Magic Knight of Fire returned to her room, and curled up by the fire with a good book. Since it was still early in the morning, it wasn't long before Hikaru's eyelids drooped and she fell asleep, dropping the book onto the hearth of the fire. A spark jumped from the blaze to the paper pages, which caught alight. Hikari woke up, sniffed the air, yelped and ran. Of course, what the poor dog didn't know was that all the doors of the castle were spelled to act like fire-doors: that is, if a fire burst out in any room and got too big, the door would automatically lock itself.  
  
Hikari raced through the corridors, bowling people over in his haste, following Lantis' scent very easily, like a trail of liquorice. Lantis was just about to put Umi down on the floor when Hikari arrived at the bathroom. He completely ignored Clef and leapt at Lantis, barking loudly, muscles tense and quivering. Lantis put Umi down and squatted, wondering why the dog was acting so madly.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to calm Hikari down, but Hikari refused to be touched, leaping to the door and then back again.  
  
Umi stared at Hikari. She'd only seen the dog act this way once before, when Hikaru had falled down the stairs of her home. Hikari had run half-way across Tokyo to Fuu's house, where she and Fuu were having tea, in order to get help.  
  
"Something's wrong, Hikaru's in danger or she's hurt herself."  
  
"What?!" Lantis and Clef both looked at her.  
  
"I'm serious! He always does this whenever she's in danger or something bad's happened to her. Once he did it when she fell down the stairs. . . he came and got Fuu and me. Go with him, Lantis, he wouldn't come unless it was serious."  
  
Lantis shot up and ran, Hikari bounding ahead and occasionally barking when he disappeared around a corner. The door was already locked when they arrived, and Lantis swore quietly. Hikari jumped up and down, scratching at the door, whining and trying to pull down the latch. Lantis laid a hand on his ruff and shook his head.  
  
"No use: it's locked. Magic."  
  
Hikari growled, hackles raised, then whined again, scratching at the door and looking at Lantis. Lantis blew out a breath, then squared his shoulders and looked at the door. "I am *not* going to let her die," he whispered resolutely, took a deep breath in, and threw himself at the door. It shattered on impact, Lantis' will to save Hikaru was so strong. He choked, dropping to the floor as his military training came into play. The smoke was thick, but not too thick. There was still hope for her. Hikari was beside him, crawling on his belly. Lantis stared at him for a moment.  
  
"You are a *really* intelligent dog," he said.  
  
Hikari slipped him a glance from scarlet eyes, then crawled forward. Lantis followed: even in smoke, the dog's sense of smell had to be better than his. Hikaru was surrounded by a circle of flame. Lantis rolled through, grabbed her, and ran, trying to keep his head low without dropping Hikaru. Hikari was right beside him. As he emerged from the doorway, he was soaked with water. Caradina, Ascot and Ferio were conjuring buckets of water, and he had got in the way. Coughing slightly, Lantis walked forward, his eyes on Hikaru's pale, smoke-smudged face.  
  
"Hikaru-chan!" Fuu cried, running forward. "Oh Hikaru-chan! Don't die! Please! You've still got to be my bridesmaid. . . Umi. . . your family. . . Lantis-san, *do* something!"  
  
Lantis didn't even hesitate: his head came forward and he kissed the young girl in his arms, breathing air through her slightly parted lips. He did this three times, and then Hikaru gasped, her eyes flying open to see Lantis kissing her. Thinking this was a dream, Hikaru put her hands in his hair, and replied. Lantis' eyes flew open in shock as Hikaru's lips moved and her hands pulled him down.  
  
Fuu let out a sigh of relief. "Arigatou. . ." she breathed, not yet realising what she was witnessing.  
  
Lantis made a sound, half between desperation at his loosening grip on his self-control, half in pleasure at the kisses he was sharing. Hikaru jumped: she never had noise in her dreams.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she yelled, pushing him back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, I thought it was a dream-"  
  
"Shut up," Lantis said roughly, and kissed her again, causing one small squeak from Hikaru before she fell silent. Neither of them noticed that by now they had gathered an audience.  
  
"Wow," Caradina murmured. "Who would have thought old Mr. Broody-and- Depressing had it in him?"  
  
Lantis slanted a dark glance at her, still kissing a by now blissed out Hikaru. Caradina gulped and waved her hands. "No offence meant, no offence meant."  
  
Ascot was staring at the couple in fascination, busily making mental notes. Ferio rolled his eyes affectionately, and came over to put his arm around Fuu. "Let's just . . leave them alone, shall we? At least the fire's out."  
  
"Don't you mean, 'one' fire?" Fuu replied with a slight smile.  
  
They all wandered off, Hikari trying to pounce on Ascot's robes. Hikaru and Lantis didn't even notice they were gone.  
  
Umi, meanwhile, was stood facing Clef. She turned away from him to enter the changing room.  
  
"Umi, wait."  
  
She stood there, her back to him. Clef reached up but he couldn't even place a hand on her shoulder so he held her wrist in his hand. Umi looked down at his small hand.  
  
"What you said earlier. . ."  
  
"Yes, what about it?" Her voice was cold. She pulled her wrist from his grasp, and Clef found himself wishing that he was tall enough and strong enough to prevent her doing that.  
  
"I . . I mean you. . ." Clef stuttered slightly.  
  
Umi looked at him. "Forget it, Clef, I don't want sympathy."  
  
She turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Clef looked at the door and for the first time in a long time, tears filled his sky blue eyes.  
  
Umi leant against the door; she was desperately trying not to cry. Of all the people she had thought would understand what it was like to be different, she would have assumed Clef to be the most understanding, but he had not been understanding at all. Umi loved him so, and it hurt to know he regarded her as freakish.  
  
Umi tossed the towel aside and got in the bath. It was better to just put the horrible fact out of her mind. A good soak would cure her heartache, she was sure. 


	5. Part four

Part Four.  
  
Clef decided to go and see if Hikaru was alright. Anything to ignore the fact that Umi hated him. On the way he met Fuu and Ferio, and they informed him of the resent events concerning the young Knight of Fire. Clef just stared at them and then with a sob he allowed his tears to flow freely. Ferio looked at Clef, very confused, wondering why he was in tears.  
  
"Clef-san, what is it?"  
  
"I love her!"  
  
"Who, Clef-san?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Umi."  
  
Fuu was shocked by his confession but not surprised. Ferio was patting him on the back. "I've made a complete mess of everything," Clef moaned.  
  
Fuu took his arm and they steered him towards a room, where they could sit down and talk about Clef's problem and exactly how to help him.  
  
A few hours later Umi surfaced from her bath and went back to her room. When Umi opened her bedroom door, her eyes went huge as she was confronted by a sea of blue: her room was full of blue flowers, and a note was placed on the pillow of the bed which she gingerly took and read.  
  
To Umi  
  
I wish to apologise for any bad feeling my action caused this morning. I do not know if this will do for an apology, but I wish you to know I am sincerely sorry and that these flowers were not made by magic, but brought for your pleasure, and all in the colour of your wonderful hair.  
  
All my love.  
  
Clef.  
  
She read it over and over again especialy the part where his graceful hand writing said 'all my love'. The phrase rang in Umi's head. She dressed in record breaking time, surfacing from her room she spotted a servant and asked him if he knew where Clef was: the man told her that Clef was in the throne room with the King and his future queen.  
  
Umi found her way to the throne room, she stopped at the door as she heard Clef say, "I think a masquerade ball is a wonderful idea, Ferio, the perfect way to celebrate your betrothal."  
  
"You will come, won't you, Clef?" enquired Fuu gently.  
  
"Well I'd like to, but If I ask Umi to come with me she'll only laugh at me."  
  
Umi covered her mouth with her hand when he said that, how could Clef think that and why hadn't his magic sensed her? Maybe he was too busy with the plans for this ball. Umi decided to take full advantage of this.  
  
"Why do you think that, Clef?" asked Ferio softly.  
  
"Because I'm so small and I look like a child. She's so tall and wonderful, I'm sure that Umi will be afraid that people will laugh at us if I ask her to go with me." His voice was downhearted and made Umi feel sad.  
  
"You won't know her answer unless you ask her, Clef," Ferio pointed out.  
  
"True, maybe I will ask her." Clefs voice seemed to brighten and Umi almost wished aloud that Clef would ask her to the ball.  
  
"There, not that hard, was it?" said Ferio. Umi could almost see the young King's smile.  
  
Umi knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Ferio called out.  
  
Umi entered the throne room. "I was looking for Clef."  
  
Clef's blue eyes darted to her face, wondering whether she had heard them talking. "I'm here, Umi."  
  
Fuu looked at her friend. "We are going to be having a masquerade ball, Umi. Why don't you and Clef go to the market and pick up all the things you think we may need."  
  
Umi smiled at Fuu and then at Clef. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Her heart practically jumped for joy at the thought of time alone with Clef.  
  
Clef and Umi walked from the throne room side by side. Clef looked up at Umi, wondering if Fuu and Ferio's plan had worked. "So whilst we are at the market do you want to see if we can find ourselves a costume for the night?"  
  
"Why not. What about Fuu and Hikaru?" asked Umi.  
  
"Their costumes are already being taken care of by Lantis and Ferio, and I wish to take care of your needs for the night." Clef watched a small blush creep into Umi's cheeks.  
  
Soon they had left the castle behind them and were in the hustle and the bustle of the market. They ordered food, drink and materials, though Umi had no idea what they were for. They then went to a seamstress, where Umi saw the most beautiful blue dress. It was sky-blue silk with billowing blue sleeves and floating gauzy blue skirts. Umi felt like Cinderella in it. Then she looked at the price. "Oh my God, it's so expensive." She wriggled out of the dress. Then she looked at it and its matching mask one last time and quietly left.  
  
Once she was gone to look in the next shop, Clef purchased the dress, mask, and a pair of earrings. They consisted of five different lengths of silver chain with turquoise stones on the end. He bought a turquoise choker just to finish off the outfit, and when the jewellery was wrapped, he stashed it amoughst the other parcels.  
  
When Clef caught up with Umi, she was gazing sadly at another dress, not quite as beautiful as the one he'd just bought, but still horribly expensive. "What do you say to lunch before we look for my costume?" he asked.  
  
"Ok," she murmured, a little depressed.  
  
Clef led her to a small inn, where they settled down for lunch. Clef brought out the packages during the meal and handed them to Umi. "These are for you, but you're not to open them till we get back to the castle."  
  
Umi was shellshocked but agreed. They then continued on their shopping trip. They tried many shops but none of them did clothes in Clef's size and he came away from the market very depressed, even more so than Umi. "Well, looks like I'm stuck wearing this."  
  
"You'll be fine, Clef," Umi said, trying to reassure him.  
  
They arrived back at the castle. Clef walked Umi to her room and they stopped by her door.  
  
"Thank you for the flowers, Clef, and these gifts."  
  
"You're welcome Umi." He smiled up at her, his fringe falling onto his face. Umi brushed the fringe aside and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. Clef stared up at her.  
  
"Goodnight Clef." Umi walked into her room.  
  
Clef grinned and then walked off down the corridor to bed.  
  
Umi went over to her bed, she found a note from Fuu saying that she had sorted the flowers out and the ball was tomorrow night. There were some in a vase by her bedside. Umi sat down on the bed and opened the packages. Her eyes were huge at the end of opening them. She gazed around at the sea of blue in which she was sitting. It was all the work of one man.  
  
"Clef. . ." she murmured.  
  
The next day Umi tried to find Clef, but it took her some time to find the ball room, and when she did, it was huge. Clef was directing the sea of people who were setting up the orchestra, the seats at the side of the ballroom, the tables, the wine glasses for the tables, and a punch bowl. The food was being prepared. Clef was using his magic to hang lengths of material across the ceiling.  
  
Umi made her way over to him and stood next to Clef. "How's the preparation going?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It's alright, I suppose, the usual mishaps, but nothing too serious. Are you going tonight?" he added, unable to resist the question. He was now placing the candles in the lanterns on the walls and in the gardens.  
  
"Yes," Umi whispered, praying Clef would ask her to go with him.  
  
"I'm glad, you should have fun." Clef looked up at Umi. He couldn't ask her to go with him, he was just too short. "You should be getting ready for the ball."  
  
Umi nodded and left the ballroom. She couldn't help but feel disappointed, but she was determined not to let this spoil the ball. 


	6. Part five

Part Five.  
  
Later that day she stood looking at herself in the mirror. She twirled once and walked towards the door, at which point there was a knock. Umi looked startled. "Come in."  
  
The person who entered was quite small, wearing a white tuxido, a purple waistcoat embroidered with a white pattern, a tall top hat with a purple ribbon and a purple flower on his lapel. His blue eyes lingered on her, eyes ringed with a lavinder mask. A purple fringe fell over his right eye. He took of his top hat and bowed to her, revealing a long lavender braid of hair that ran down to his knees.  
  
Umi curtsied to him. "Yes?"  
  
"Umi, would you come with me to the ball?"  
  
Umi's heart lept with joy.  
  
"Only if you are the one who sent me those blue flowers, only if you are Clef will I go with you."  
  
He smiled at her and took off his mask, revealing Clef's face. "Does that satisfy you, Umi?"  
  
"Yes, it does." They walked side by side down to the ball, where they joined their friends.  
  
"Care to dance, Umi?"  
  
She looked down at her companion.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Clef took hold of Umi's waist, she put her hands on his shoulders and they circled the floor. Lots of people watched them dance, but no one was laughing, though there were many smiles being shared. Umi realised suddenly that Clef was a very good dancer.  
  
Once the dance was finished, Clef took Umi over to the edge of the ball, where she was instantly asked to dance by another man. Umi kissed Clef's cheek and whispered 'thank you' to him.  
  
At the end of the dance the man suddenly kissed Umi and there came the sound of something smashing as Clef dropped his cup. Umi shoved this man back from her and sharply slapped him. Umi then looked in the direction of the noise, where she saw Clef retreating into the gardan.  
  
Umi ran after him, but Clef saw her coming and retreated into the castle; again Umi continued to follow him. Clef retreated to his tower room, but when Umi followed him up there, the door was shut and locked. She heard Clef cry out in pain.  
  
"Just because I'm short. I can't have the woman I love. I don't want to be small any more."  
  
A huge white light came from under the door with such force that the door flew open. Umi had to hold onto the stair rail and shut her eyes tight. When the light died down, Umi ran into Clef's room to find the master mage now very tall, lying on the bed in an ocean of purple hair. Fortunately, his clothes seemed to have grown with him. Clef's eyes were closed tightly in sleep. Umi shook him but Clef didn't wake up.  
  
Umi discarded her mask and stayed with him all night, but when the sun rose Clef slept on. Umi sighed, got up and went in search of the only person who would know how to help her. The problem with looking for this person was that you couldn't find him if you deliberately looked for him, you had to wait for him to come to you. So Umi sat in the garden, amongst some beautiful roses, and sure enough, she soon heard him arrive, singing to himself.  
  
Seeing that she was all alone, Mokona bounced up to Umi.  
  
"Puu."  
  
"Mokona, I need your help: Clef is asleep and I need to know how to wake him up. Please."  
  
Mokona looked as thoughtful as he could manage, then said, "Puu pu puuuu puu." It sounded like singing.  
  
"I have to sing to him," Umi guessed.  
  
Mokona nodded.  
  
"OK, anything else?"  
  
Mokona touched her lips.  
  
"I have to kiss him?" Umi asked incredulously.  
  
Mokona nodded again. Umi thanked the small forget-me-not pink creature and went back up to Clef's tower. Umi stroked his hair gently and sang to him about love and life. Once she had sung her heart out, she gently placed her lips on Clef's. Clef began to kiss Umi back. Umi knew that she should stop now that he was awake, but she found it impossible to do this. Slowly, Clef's lavender-lashed eyes flickered and opened. Finally they stopped kissing and looked at each other.  
  
"Can you stand?" asked Umi gently.  
  
"I don't know," came his reply.  
  
Umi stood away from the bed.  
  
Clef swung his legs off the side of the bed, and slowly stood up. Once certain that he could stay on his feet, he called his staff to him. He was nearly as tall as the staff and the staff was six foot three. Umi guessed that made him about six foot. Clef walked over to Umi and looked down at her, Umi looked up at him and couldn't help herself.  
  
"I love you, Clef."  
  
Umi clapped a hand over her mouth. Had she really just said that? How could she be so naïve as to just blurt out something so precious and private?  
  
Clef looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Umi."  
  
She gasped and looked up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. He drew her hand away from her face, and leaning down he gently pressed his lips to hers. Umi sighed and put her arms round him, feeling his arms suddenly circle her waist. His hair fell forward and surrounded them. When Umi's eyes finally opened again, she smiled up at Clef wonderingly.  
  
"Umi, I know it's sudden and you don't have to answer me now, but I would like it very much if you would marry me." His eyes spoke his sincerity.  
  
Umi gasped at his request but knew her answer. "Yes."  
  
Clef drew her close. "Umi." It was all he could say, this wonderful name, it was all he needed to say.  
  
"Clef," she replied softly, snuggling in his arms. "Why don't we make it a double wedding with Fuu and Ferio?"  
  
"If you wish, my love."  
  
"I wish."  
  
(During this time Lantis had finally convinced Hikaru to marry him and they were blissfully happy, despite all of Primera's protests.)  
  
When they had to leave, there were many long goodbyes between the couples and the wedding had turned into a triple affair. Hikaru and Umi's families had been a bit shocked at their daughters' decisions to marry. Umi and Hikaru explained that they had loved the friends of Ferio for a long time, but hadn't said anything because they hadn't know of the men's feelings until they had proposed.  
  
Hikaru's and Umi's families were actually quite pleased with their future son-in-laws, especially since they both had government positions like Ferio, which meant their girls would be given the best of everything. They agreed to the matches without hesitation and the girls were very very happy.  
  
A year later, they returned to Rayearth, where they married their three men of Cephiro.  
  
Umi was in a beautiful blue dress and veil, Fuu in green and Hikaru in red. Fuu and Ferio were married first, followed by Hikaru and Lantis. Clef and Umi came last. They said their vows strongly and confidently, and then Clef kissed his new wife with great joy. Umi kissed her new husband and wished to live happily ever after.  
  
Needless to say, considering Umi's strong will, the wish was granted.  
  
The end 


End file.
